


Feel this way

by Prizzax



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Alec, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Dom Magnus Bane, Dubious Consent, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Omega Alec Lightwood, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Alec Lightwood, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prizzax/pseuds/Prizzax
Summary: Magnus bane goes into rut. He warns his omega but things turn out to be rough.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 159





	Feel this way

**Author's Note:**

> It can be triggering and you might not like it so better read the tags before reading it and i received a lot hate on this already. Thanks if you're reading it and thanks if you got my point and don't hate me.

Magnus entered his loft. Still feeling uneasy and nauseous like he did in his office. He thought that it was his rut. Even alphas go in rut, rarely, but they do. which make one more dominant and in need of his or her omega. Magnus was a dominant alpha who was head over heels in love with his omega alec. He never showed his dominant side to Alec as he never wanted to hurt his love. They had been together for years now and he was worried that once Alec sees him all wild and thirsty, he’d leave magnus. 

Alec heard someone close the door. He entered the living room and saw Magnus.

“I thought you were gonna come home late” he got close to Magnus and sensed some warmth near magnus.

“Are you alright?” he asked. Alec guessed it as his rut. But Magnus had never gone through it till now. He had no idea what he would do. 

“Get away from me”. he heard a whisper from Magnus. 

“What are you talking about” alec held magnus’ arms “you’re in rut, you have some meds for it?”

Magnus didn’t respond. Instead he yanked Alec's hand off and grabbed his arms. 

“Don’t you understand? I said, GET AWAY FROM ME” he was shocked to hear magnus like this. He wanted to follow his alphas' words but he couldn’t since Magnus was not in his mind.

“Get away from me, I don't wanna hurt you.” magnus said slowly and loosen his grip. 

“Hey, it's okay” Alec cupped magnus’ face.

He looked at Alec but now it was too late, he had lost all his control,he had lost all his senses. Now alec’s scent made magnus push his omega down on the floor. Now this was not magnus, this was someone magnus had always hid just because the fear of losing his man had always been a nightmare. He put his arms near Alec and caged him in between them so he couldn’t move. Now even alec knew that magnus was not in his senses. 

Magnus leaned in to kiss alec whole tongue and pressed alec’s crotch hard. The kiss was rough and hard. Alec moaned in magnus’ mouth as a teardrop rolled down his eyes. Magnus pulled back from the kiss and caressed alec’s cheek. He looked into alec’s hazel eyes. Not aware of the thing he felt except his heartbeat. He looked away and started biting alec’s jawline and his neck. Alec let out a whine when magnus sucked on his pulse point hard. Magnus’s hand trailed from alec’s thighs to his shirt. And within a second all the buttons rolled on the hard floor as magnus tore open all the clothes from alec’s body. He was now lying naked on his floor with a flushed body.

Magnus took all his clothes off and pulled alec’s thighs so he could adjust him just like he wanted.

Without even prepping him, magnus thrusted inside alec. He thrusted deep and fast without any protection or lubricant. Alec felt that his insides would be ripped. He wanted to tell magnus to take it slow. He wanted to tell him that it hurted. 

“Magnus..” alec whispered, tears filled in his eyes as magnus thrusted rough. Slick leaking from alec’s hole with some precome of magnus. He wrapped his arm around magnus’ neck and looked in his eyes. 

Magnus didn’t wait for alec to say something, he picked him up with his large length still inside alec. And took him in their room. But before throwing his man on the bed, he made him stand right in front of the dressing table. He grabbed alec’s arms and locked them with his hand just on top of alec head. He thrusted deep and hard and painfully. With another thrust he found alec’s prostate and started hitting it again and again. Alec was in tears. His eyes couldn’t stop watering from the wild thrusts of magnus. 

“You don’t know how much i’ve loved you since the first time we met” magnus pushed hard on Alec's prostate. He grabbed alec’s hair and pulled it and made alec look at his own reflection in the mirror. 

“Look at yourself, my omega, i love this face of yours, this body, and you” he nibbled his mate mark and gently bit it. He licked alec’s nape and earned another moan from alec. Still thrusting alec from behind. He heard alec’s cries and moans and thrusted harder. “Only i can make you feel this way”

“Mag…”alec let out a whimper. “...hurts” alec said again. Soon his legs gave up and alec was once again carried by magnus, to the bed. 

“Only if you knew how much I wanna devour you” magnus’ hoarse voice made alec flinch. Magnus threw alec on the bed. Nothing was full of sense at that particular moment. Magnus climbed on top of alec. 

“You are gonna regret this in the morning after seeing me” alec whispered but magnus didn’t seem to bother, instead he again pushed himself in alec one more time. 

After those deep and long thrusts which were still making alec cry, he didn’t seem to hate his alpha even a bit. He loved him and he knew that this was a part of him which he could never leave. Magnus was never a dominant one in bed. Alec was a bit proud inside that he was the only one that knew this side of magnus. But it hurt, it hurt alec a lot, his tears were of pain and the fact that magnus didn’t use any protection scared him. What if magnus wakes up tomorrow and says that he doesn't want a child but maybe destiny had something else planned.

“Ngh ahhh magnus” alec screamed as magnus gave a hard push on his prostate. One of his legs was on magnus’ shoulder and another one was wrapped on magnus’ waist. 

Magnus’ one hand was under alec’s lower waist and the other one was holding his leg. 

“You’re so beautiful” he reached out for alec’s cheek and caressed it. 

“I want our child to be just like you” he kissed his omega’s forehead. “I don’t care if our child will be a boy or a girl, an omega or an alpha, i just want our baby to be just as kind and caring as you”

Even when he was not in his senses, the words he uttered were beautiful, and after hearing his alpha, alec was feeling happiness even in the pain.

After a few more thrusts both of them came. Alec on his chest and magnus came inside alec. The thought that alec would get pregnant didn’t cross his mind. 

\\\dream\\\Magnus walking into his house and he finds alec asleep on the couch. The tv still turned on but on alec’s chest a small baby was sleeping. Who was as cute as alec. Magnus turns off the tv and kisses his omega’s forehead and then his child’s. Ooh, what beautiful sight it would be. \\\dream\\\

He woke up late in the afternoon and the first thing he saw was alec’s face. Last night they even forgot to put a blanket on before sleeping. He smiled but then something crashed in his mind. Last night. He only remembered a part of all of it but he was now all scared. He looked at alec’s naked body which had dark bite marks all over. His eyes were kinda puffy too. This made him realize that he was really harsh on alec last night.

He got up and quickly put his boxers on and got on his knees right next to alec’s side of bed.

“Alexander’’ he said and brushed the strands of hair that were falling on alec’s forehead. 

He kissed him gently on the lips and called again. “Alexander” 

Alec got up and saw this beautiful figure sitting in front of him. “What a sight to wake up to. Morning baby” he pecked magnus’ lips.

“You’re not pissed at me?” magnus asked. His face showed apology and guilt which obviously confused alec.

“Why would i be” he whispered and got up. Magnus now sat right next to him.

“I never meant to hurt you Alexander, i'm so sorry about last night, your eyes are all red, look what I did to you” he kept talking and apologizing till alec had to kiss him to make him shut up.

“Hey it okay, I'm not hurt” he clearly lied but if that made him feel better then he was fine. Well he already knew Magnus would regret this. “Tell me, do you want a child”

“Yes” he stopped for a minute and cupped alec’s face.”no, no, i don't want you to get hurt, i don’t wanna make you suffer because of me” he then suddenly looked down.

“Hey, I told you i'm fine. And i want a child with you too magnus” he made magnus look up.

“And i think you put one in me already last night” he chuckled and so did magnus but now his eyes were all wet. “Magnus you're crying”

“No im not” he wiped his tears away. 

“But your eyes are wet” alec kissed his cheek. “Come here baby”

He hugged alec and so did magnus. 

“I love you alexander”

“I love you too.”


End file.
